Fire Skeletons
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: AU. Samukai and Frakjaw are married. Samukai has left his son and daughter weapons to defend themselves; and to hone their fire powers. Question is, which child is also a human?


**Author's Note: Well, I hope you're keeping track of the one-shots. So, in the first one, I revealed more about Eddie and Ella. The Skeleton army disappeared, as you know. If you didn't know that, watch the episodes. You're about to meet a special skulkin that will appear in a crossover and other Pokémon stories. Minus OCs, I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

**Fiery Creations: Skulkin edition**

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Nik!" a female skeleton shouts. This is Frakjaw. She is a fire skeleton and Samukai's wife. Together, they have a daughter, Nikole and a son, Frakcha.

"Frakcha, get out of my room!" Nik shouts.

* * *

(Frakjaw's P.O.V.)

"Neither of you will be taking over as general if you keep that up," I say. After the ninja came, it's been hard. Of course we have the others, but when elemental times call, we divide.

Nikole and Frakcha are two years apart. Nikole is my eldest. She witnessed Kai and Nya meeting the elemental dragon of fire, Flame. She passed out and Frakcha found her.

After that, Nikole is able to live in the surface world.

She isn't alone on that aspect. Samukai was the overall general, a position now held by me. We are capable of doing so, but we choose not to.

General Kruncha has a similar situation, but we usually don't talk about it. He is the Earth general and served as a second-in-command of sorts to Samukai. Kruncha has the personality of a drill sergeant.

There is a similar truth for General Nuckal. He is the Lightning General. He was considered a mad scientist by Samukai. He does have that appearance, but he's just a little insane.

Lastly, General Wyplash. Wyplash is mysterious, but open-minded.

"Hey, mom!" Nikole shouts. Since there are these similar situations, we gave them last names that didn't sound strange.

"Nikole, where did you get that katana?" I ask.

"Daddy gave it to me and he gave Frakcha a machete," she states.

"Have you been practicing your fire powers with Frakcha?"

"Yeah, that's why he's in my room."

She leads the way. The Skulkin fire village of South Incinerator is where Flame was placed.

"Hehe. Hi mom," my son sheepishly says. I sigh.

"I _warned _him," Nikole states.

"I wanted to see how high I could jump while wielding my machete!" Frakcha beams.

I use a sword and Frakcha jumps relatively high. Ordinarily, if Frakcha is in Nikole's room, I use my sword and skills to get him down. Usually, if he's in his room, I'll get one of the generals to help him. The first time he got stuck was before Samukai was vaporized; Kruncha swears from time to time. Once Kruncha got him down, he had to do 100 sit-ups.

The second time he got stuck was after Samukai was vaporized; Nuckal is usually holding something that would be dangerous, usually, glass. Once Nuckal got him down, he had to label all of Nuckal's glass test tube racks. Nuckal has 17 glass racks.

The third time was when Nikole wandered off. Wyplash got him down with his powers and Frakcha cushioned himself with fire. He ran off and Wyplash's punishments are various; none inflicting harm.

"Tell me, son. How many times have you gotten stuck?" I ask, knowing that that was what Wyplash said to do the next time Frakcha got himself stuck. Despite it being a rhetorical question, Wyplash's punishments usually involve numbers.

"34. Counting now, 35."

After he gets down, our meditation continues until it's time for Nikole to depart.

"Mom, if dad didn't get vaporized, would he still love me?" she asks.

"Of course he would and I'm sure that wherever he is, if he could see you and your brother, he'd be proud."

She beams and leaves.

She is a fire skulkin; she is a human. She is my daughter.

* * *

**Author's Note: Nikole and Frakcha are my OCs and the children of Frakjaw and Samukai. Akin to Kai's fire sword (the one from the final battle), Nikole's katana will act as a ****Poké Ball. Nikole will not be charged with ownership of a weapon or anything like that and not just because I'm making her a ranger. If you read chapter 4, you'll notice I say 'Wataru' was defeated by Red. I am referring to the manga where the Elite 4 (namely Lorelei/Prima, Bruno, Agatha, Lance, Koga -Koga becomes a Johto Elite 4 member in gen 2-, Karen and Will) are corrupted/villains. Of course this isn't true for all the Elites and is the opposite in the anime (well, Koga's affiliation with TR was never discussed/explored in the anime, Bruno was just part of a gang, and Karen and Will were two of the Masked Children. Agatha, Lorelei/Prima and Lance were never said to be a part of TR, either, but it just hints that the League was corrupt at one point), plus I got slightly off track. If you read Adventures (if not, just go to Bulbapedia) and you can see that Koga and Janine had shurikens that functioned as ****Poké Balls, Falkner had boomerangs, Erika had a bow and arrow (well, the ball would be at the end of the arrow itself), Bugsy used a net and the ends of Bruno's nunchuks had ****Poké Balls on the end. Due to an event that is mentioned in chapter 5, Nikole will be able to detach the ball from the katana and use it. **

**Name: Nikole Jones.**

**Ninjago hometown: South Incinerator.**

**Crossover appearance: Fiery Destiny.**

**Age: 14.**

**Will she appear in other stories? Yes.**

**Appearance in "Fiery Destiny": Red hair, blue eyes. Usually wears black pants and a red jacket. Also wears a white top and white tennis shoes.**

**Trainer class in "Fiery Destiny": Ranger.**

**Team in Fiery Destiny: Growlithe (walking; partner).**

**Team in other stories: Growlithe, Delphox, Mega Charizard Y, &amp; Emboar.**

**Trainer class in other stories: battler for the Cinnabar gym.**

**Location of Key stone: On the zipper of her jacket.**

* * *

**Name: Frakcha "Frank" Jones**

**Ninjago hometown: South Incinerator**

**Age: 12.**

**Crossover appearance: Yes, but not a major character.**

**Other stories: Yes.**

**Trainer class: Former villain; battler for the Cinnabar gym.**

**Team in other stories: Simisear, Ninetales, Arcanine, Flareon and Houndoom. **

**Location of Key stone: As a ring on his left middle finger.**

**Appearance in Fiery Destiny: Skulkin form.**

**Other stories: Red hair, blue eyes. Usually wears a white tank top with red shorts and black tennis shoes.**

**Post A/N: Frakcha will be mentioned in the crossover. Nikole will actually appear in the crossover as a main character and when I'm ready, they will appear in other stories as normal humans who have a single mom. Since Samukai was vaporized, he will be mentioned as deceased in "Fiery Destiny".  
**

**Final Notes: There will be a 2 year age difference between them. I'm aware that "Nikole" probably seems incorrect, but considering the names of other skulkin/skeletons, it made more sense for it to be spelled with a 'k'. Frakjaw and Frakcha have different pronunciations. One is "Frack-jaw" and the other is "Frack-tcha". Both are parodies on the word 'fracture'.  
**


End file.
